


December Day 2

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sebastian Stan/Reader





	December Day 2

Your boyfriend Sebastian has been out of town filming for the last two months and you are feeling a little down. Christmas has always been your favorite holiday so you decide to cheer yourself up by listening to Christmas music.

You had a Christmas playlist shuffling on Spotify and when you hear Christmas in Hollis come on you start getting into it. You have been known to go a little crazy dancing and singing to the Christmas music, but hey… sing like no one is listening and dance like no one is watching, right?

You had just gotten to the part “But then I was illin’ because the man had a beard” when you heard laughing behind you. Turning around you see your boyfriend coming up to you. Before you have time to say anything, he gives you a quick kiss before joining you singing and dancing like idiots. You spent the rest of the night baking Christmas cookies and singing Christmas songs together. The holidays are going to be great since he has finished his filming and will be home.

This is why you love this man. He is so hot, but so dorky at the same time. You can just be yourself with him. God, you had missed him.


End file.
